Safe Haven
by klaroline-heart
Summary: Haley was running fast until she winds up in a small town called Tree Hill and suddenly she feels safe. She forms an unlikely friendship with the widowed car mechanics daughter bonding with him along the way, but what will she do when the past catches up to her? Will somebody help her before it's too late. loosely based on Safe Haven book Nicholas Sparks. Dean/Haley abuser Nathan


**Hi All! I know i haven't even started completing my next chapter for Destiny brings you home but i have just read Nicholas Sparks Safe Haven and this morning a Daley story line came to mind so i thought i'd write the first chapter and see how you like it.. **

* * *

Haley was running as fast as she could watching behind her to make sure nobody was following her, when she reached the bus station she quickly ran to the cashier waiting in a line of roughly ten people, She was shaking and keeping her head out of view so nobody could see her face because she knew if he saw her he'd find her and drag her home. Once she reached the cashier she kindly asked for a ticket to Atlanta, she knew the bus route was all over the place so unless he was lucky it would take him a while to find her. Haley handed over the money and grabbed the ticket and ran to find the bus she needed. Haley reached the row of buses waiting in their bays she trailed along until she spotted the bus for Atlanta, she stepped on board flashing her bus ticket, the driver nodded his approval and she made her way to an empty seat. Haley looked into her bag reaching for the fake passport and the fake documents she hated herself for what trouble she would cause for her best friend but she'd told her to use it and run. Once the bus began to travel Haley finally felt safe, Haley removed her hood from her face and sat more comfortably now they where miles away from Boston, Haley knew he'd find her eventually but right now her best bet was to keep running in the direction she was heading. Haley began to lose consciousness and fell into a disturbing dream,

_She was standing in her kitchen, she was wearing a revealing blue dress with her hair down and make up covering her soft skin, She'd made his favorite meal for dinner Rib eyed steak, He'd watched her while she ate small mouthful's at a time and questioned what she'd done that day. "I've just cleaned up baby. Then I thought I'd make your favorite meal" He eyed her wearily before he slid his plate of the table, Haley quickly jumped up from her seat grabbing the cloth dampening it a little, she quickly knelt down on her knees beside him and quickly cleaned up his plate "You can have mine, If you'd like baby?" She asked cautiously. His chair scrapped along the floor as he slid it backwards to stand up, He then turned to Haley gently stroking her hair before taking a handful in his hands and pulling her along the floor "You lied to me Haley, You told me you'd cleaned up. This floor is filthy" He said pushing her face against the floor, he then pulled her back up, pulling at her harder so she could stand up. He suddenly pushed her against the wall and slammed his fist into her stomach "You just keep making me so angry. You do nothing all day while I'm out earning money for our future" He hit her again causing her to buckle to her knees, He began to kick her in the stomach all the while she begged him to stop but he wouldn't listen until he felt satisfied with himself. Haley lifted up her tear stained face to look into Nathan's eyes "Please baby. Stop" She cried softly begging him to stop hurting her and their baby. Nathan's face changed and he bent down softly kissing her cheeks where the tears had ran "I'm sorry baby but you made me mad, I feel like you want me to hit you believe me Hale's I hate hurting you but you give me no choice" Haley nods "I'm sorry for making you angry" Nathan pulled Haley to her feet as he lifted himself up. Nathan moved closer to her gently kissing her and caressing her breasts "Mmmm.. You look so beautiful in this dress but I think we should take it off and make love here in the kitchen, Haley was already self conscious of her body it was covered in bruises from his previous beating she received two night's before, "Baby I think we should go to the bedroom, You know it'll be more comfortable there." Nathan groaned but lifted Haley of her feet and walked towards the stairs. Once the reached their bedroom Nathan unzipped the side of Haley's dress and slid it down her body as he kissed her neck. Haley faked a groan as he kissed her while her insides where knotting in anticipation that her plan would work._

_Laying on their bed with Nathan above her Haley groaned when she needed to and called out his name because he liked to hear the sound of her voice calling his name whilst they made 'love' but she kept waiting for the night he left for his business trip for the weekend, 3 days and counting she said to herself,. That night whilst Nathan slept Haley crept into the bathroom, locking the door behind her she stared into the full length mirror at her naked damaged body and cried because what Nathan was doing to her he was also doing to their unborn child. Haley had noticed the small bump a few days before but she'd told herself not even a baby would change her decision._

Haley suddenly shot up panicking until she realized she was on a bus, Haley looked out the window and noticed a large sign clearly stating 'Welcome to Tree Hill North Carolina' The view was beautiful and she felt something she hadn't felt in a long time Happy. The bus came to a hault outside a little Café called Karen's café. Passenger's where heading in different directions once their feet touched the ground, the bus driver climbed off the bus behind Haley and called out to all his passengers "fifteen minutes and where off again" Haley climbed the steps to the café and opened the door, people where smiling and friendly but she avoided eye contact with anybody who looked her way out of fear or because it's what she'd done for so long she didn't know but she knew she wanted to stay here in this small town. Haley reached the counter when a young women with short brown hair greeted her with a smile "Hi there, I'm Karen and welcome to Tree Hill, What can I get you?" Haley pulled out her tatty purse and reached inside for enough money to buy herself a cup of coffee because she knew this money had to last her a few days at least until she could find a job "Coffee please" She smiled politely handing over her money. Moments later Karen had placed a mug in front of Haley and poured her coffee.

Haley found a free table, taking her coffee she began to place her coffee on the empty table when somebody pulled out a seat on the opposite side of the table causing Haley to look up "I'm sorry was you going to sit here?" He asked smiling politely but Haley nodded her reply to scared to talk to him in case somebody saw him with her or even worse that he was spying for Nathan. "I'll let you enjoy your coffee" He said as he walked to the counter, Behind him a young girl no older than seven was dragging his taller brother Sam who roughly looked the same age as Haley, "Daddy, Uncle Sammy won't help me colour in my picture" She pulled on Dean's sleeve, He turned around to face her before lifting her onto the counter "Sadie, you know what Uncle Sammy's like, He prefers to play with dollies" Sam glared at Dean whilst he laughed, "That isn't even funny Dean" "It was kind of funny" he said as he grabbed two coffee's from the counter and handed them to Sam. Karen handed Sadie a juice box and a sandwich "You make sure you eat that young lady or you won't grow big and strong" She said as she headed towards another customer. Sadie smiled and climbed down from the counter she looked for an empty table but once she spotted Haley she made her way to her table, she climbed into the seat opposite Haley and unwrapped her sandwich much to Dean's dismay. Haley looked up from her coffee and spotted Sadie at her table, The young girl just smiled and began eating her sandwich "Hi I'm Sadie, What's your name?" she asked with a mouthful of ham and cheese sandwich, Haley laughed a little but Dean came forward "I'm so sorry about her, She sees somebody knew in town she has to know everything" Haley smiled at him "It's ok. She's just curious" Haley said as she looked back at Sadie. Dean chuckled as he shook Sadie's hair. Dean reached out his free hand to greet Haley properly "I'm Dean. Dean Winchester. I own the auto shop down the road" Haley reached for Dean's hand and shook it "I'm h..Peyton. Peyton Sawyer" Haley noticed how quickly she'd almost messed up what she'd been working months to achieve. Her Freedom.

* * *

**please R&R **

** •*¨*•.¸¸❤¸¸.•*¨*• W¡ñ¢Hê§TêrB0y§R0¢K •*¨*•.¸¸❤¸¸.•*¨*•**

**A/N: Please bare in mind i'm from the U.K so i don't actually know the bus routes in america lol.. i just went on what the bus route was on the actual Safe Haven movie lol..**


End file.
